


Mother Knows Best

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A chat at the Ackles' kitchen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** My first attempt to write a fanfic. Please don't kill me. :D:D:D  
>  Beta: layne67 helped me so much. She made this fanfic more readable.

“Jensen.”

 

He heard her. And he knew that when Donna Ackles used that tone, she meant business. Something must be wrong.

 

Jensen tried to concentrate on his cup of coffee, pretending not to hear his mother.

 

“Jensen!”

 

Jensen looked up at her. Reluctantly.

 

“Where is your wife? I need to speak to her.”

 

It had been a month since the wedding. Jensen didn’t want to remember that day. He had seen the photos and he had seen his Dad looking so stern in one of them. And Jensen hated it that he had made his Dad looked like that.

 

It was his day, for Pete’s sake! But even he himself didn't feel happy.

 

Danneel though, she really enjoyed herself. And her flowing wedding gown which Jensen had no idea who the designer was.

 

It was a good thing Jensen didn’t spend a dime for the wedding. The network paid for the whole package, with several hundred conditions tagged to it.

 

It had been a month since the day and he hadn’t even had the honeymoon yet.

 

The only thing that made the day bearable for Jensen was the fact that Jared was there. He didn’t care if Genevieve was there as well. As long as Jared was around, Jensen would always feel good. 

 

And now, he was in his mother’s kitchen. Just sitting there, trying to enjoy his coffee. Jared always made Jensen his morning coffee when they were in Vancouver. He missed Jared’s coffee.

 

He and Danneel arrived last night. She had never visited his parents' house by herself. As for Jensen, he had never visited her parents’ house. He didn’t want to. There was no point. But he thought perhaps one of these days he had to. He had married their daughter after all.

 

“Yes, Mom?”

 

“Where is Danneel,” Donna repeated her question.

 

Jensen shrugged. “I don’t know. She was already gone when I woke up."

 

“I know you are not happy…”

 

“Mom…please…”

 

“Jensen, you are my son and I love you. I don’t want to see you sad like this.” Donna paused. "I will always support you. Me and your father, Josh and Mac. We'll always be there for you.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Jensen closed his eyes. He thought about Jared. He knew Jared was in San Antonio. He could always go to his place anytime he wanted. Genevieve was in LA, working. 

 

“Where is Jared?”

 

“He is in San Antonio.”

 

His mother asked, “Does Jared know you are here?” 

 

“I don’t think so. I haven’t called him since last week.”

 

Jensen started to get up from his chair when his mother stopped him, “I want you to call him. Tell him the truth. We understand, Jensen. We do.” 

 

Jensen looked at his mother. Really looked at her. He was not surprised to hear his mother’s words. His decision to marry Danneel had been challenged by his parents. They had asked him whether he was sure he wanted to marry the actress.

 

"We just want to see you happy, not miserable like this. You know, your grandma once said you don’t marry someone you can live with, but you have to marry someone you cannot live without." 

 

Jensen was surprised. Not that he could marry Jared. Well, perhaps in Canada. Someday.

 

“Call him. Go to him.”

 

Jensen smiled. He had not heard Danneel coming through the front door, had not noticed her standing at the kitchen’s door, staring at them, listening to their conversation for God knew how long. 

 

Jensen didn't look at his wife. He left and went to this room and sat on his bed, thinking. He had something important to do now. 

 

The End


End file.
